


50 Shades of Mustache Wax

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Safe Sane and Consensual, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “Say, Reggie…”“Yes, dear?”“Would you want to… Try this thing… where, like… I tie you up and maybe hit you a little–not hard!–and control the situation. I can wear something sexy while I do it.”“What have you been reading?”“Erotic BDSM that’s much better than Fifty Shades of Gray.”





	50 Shades of Mustache Wax

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for anything, especially the title.

Katie Jensen did not do things without thorough research. She did not act on a whim, she did not go in blind, and she definitely did not create surprises for other people.

Or so Reggie thought.

When she crawled into bed with him with a smile and a gentle kiss, her hand lingering against his chest, he had a notion that she was going to make a request. His mind went over what he’d seen her reading and heard her talking about for the last few weeks. Could be a pet. Or a vacation. She’d been looking at a lot of cat and dog videos lately and watching a lot of vacation destination shows.

“Say, Reggie…”

“Yes, dear?”

“Would you want to…” Her hand slips lower and he smiles. Ah, consummation. “Try this thing… where, like… I tie you up and maybe hit you a little–not hard!–and control the situation. I can wear something sexy while I do it.”

This was not what he was expecting. In fact, it seemed the furthest thing from his mind. Reggie quirked an eyebrow. “What have you been reading?”

“Erotic BDSM that’s much better than _Fifty Shades of Gray_.”

“That’s not too hard to find as long as you look for things published before 2011 or so.” He leaned in, kissing her gently. “We could certainly try it… Though I’m not sure how the real thing will compare to carefully edited fantasy.”

Katie smiled, kissing him again. “Hey, if I’m doing it with you… it’ll be perfect.” She blushed and he reached up, cupping her cheeks to pull her into another kiss.

“Tell me about what you want to do and what I have to do to make it fun for you,” he offered, getting comfortable as she settled against his chest and began talking.

* * *

Muffled giggles from outside the bedroom. Reggie tilted his head up, watching the partially open door to the bathroom. “Katie? Are you okay?”

“I look more than a little ridiculous.” Her voice came hesitantly from the other room, heels clicking on the tile of the bathroom. “Like… a lot ridiculous. You better not laugh at me.”

“No laughing, promise,” Reggie agreed, lying back again. The bathroom door opened slowly and she stepped out, hands clenching the riding crop in front of her. Reggie looked her up and down slowly, appreciatively. Her hair pulled back into a bun, a few loose strands curling around her face, accented by glasses and completing that ‘naughty librarian’ look he so enjoyed. She wore a camisole top, silk smooth against her unprotected breasts, lace trim over the pale skin. The panties she wore were also lace, dark red that just barely hinted at what lay beneath.

And her boots, those made him suck in a breath. Knee-high, stiletto heels, adding a few inches to her. “God, Katie, step on me with those,” he whispered, pulling lightly at the cuffs.

Her cheeks burned red. “R-Reggie! That’s… wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Isn’t that the point, dearest? A little pain with a lot of pleasure?”

She stepped over to him, heels no longer clacking over the plush carpet. She leaned over him, kissing him lightly. “Are your arms comfortable? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Katie, I’m green light all the way, promise.” He kissed her chin, turning his arms slightly. “I have enough leeway that my arms won’t fall asleep.”

“Okay…” She was still hesitant, lifting the riding crop and brushing it gently under his chin. “So, um… you’ve been naughty, toy. And–-toy, that sounds weird. Crap, um. It sounds too much like boy and that makes it sound creepy and–”

“What about pet?” Reggie suggested, tilting his head back slightly. “Or doll.”

“Doll might work…” She climbed onto the bed slowly, snorting a laugh as she slipped and fell against him. “Or I could just make you my bed.”

“Human furniture?” Reggie laughed softly. “Tie me up and make me a chair… or a footstool.”

“Oh my god, that’s a _thing_?!” Katie laughed harder, kissing his neck. “Tell me that’s not a thing.”

“Katie, my dearest, anything is a thing between the right people.”

She paused a moment, running a hand down his side. Her nails scraped over his skin, not quite gentle. “I believe, doll, that the name you’re looking for is ‘mistress’.”

Reggie’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed. “Mistress…” he agreed, chin tilting up as the riding crop patted his throat. Katie slid it upward along his skin, patting it a bit harder against his lips before she kissed him gently.

“That’s better.” She sat up slowly, the riding crop moving to pat against various parts of his chest. Her finger pinched one of his nipples lightly, a grin crossing her lips as he gasped. “Oh, you like that? Maybe you’ll like this, too…” Her hips lowered onto his, grinding against him through his briefs and her panties. “You want to feel mistress’ pussy against your cock, doll? You want to feel how hot and wet I am? Are you getting hard for me?” Katie’s voice, low and breathy, only added to the arousal that her words were causing him. Reggie whined softly, tugging at the cuffs.

“Mistress, please…”

“Oh, that’s good…” She sat back slowly, her hand running down her own body for a moment. “I have a present for you…” Against the front of her panties and then over, along his briefs. She tugged the white material down, stroking his cock slowly. “I think you’ll like it.” In a flash she was off the bed, hips swaying with confidence, the look she threw him over her shoulder damn well _sultry_. Reggie bit his lip as she dug through the top drawer of the dresser, their ‘fun drawer’ so to speak. She pulled out a small package, opening it up with her teeth and giving him a smile.

“You’re going to enjoy this, sweetness,” she whispered, moving back to him and holding up the ring of clear latex. She fitted it around his cock, pressing in a battery with a smile. “And so will I.”

Reggie groaned, his head falling back. He could feel the mild vibrations around the base of his cock, which must have meant that the actual vibrator was positioned above the ring, meant for her pleasure moreso than his. “Yes, mistress, I am…” He agreed, groaning and rocking his hips up as her hand brushed against him. Katie leaned forward, kissing him gently.

“Still green?”

“So green.”

“Good. I want to blindfold you, okay?” A note of mischief in her voice caught his attention, and he turned to see her grin.

“That sounds fine. You have something up your sleeve, mistress?”

“Something…” She kissed him again, slipping one of his undershirts down over the top of his head and using it to cover his eyes. “No peeking, doll.”

The only clues were the weight on the bed and her footsteps. Reggie fell back against the pillows, his breath hitching in anticipation as he heard the vibrations pick up. But there was no corresponding increase of pleasure against his cock. What was she…?

Katie moaned, right next to his ear, and heat shot through him. “You got me so wet, my plaything… I had to take some things off… just my boots and panties now… and hear that? I got out my vibrator… Mm… I’m rubbing it on my n-nipples…” Her voice hitched slightly and she groaned. “Oh, that feels good… reminds me of when you use your mouth…” Katie moaned again, the weight on the bed shifting slightly. She braced a hand against the mattress, sliding the vibrator down and rubbing it against the front of her panties. “Oh… oh, god… I’m rubbing my pussy with it now over my panties… it’s so good, I’m so wet…” She moaned again, grinding down on the vibrator. “Ah… mmm, I’m grinding it down on my clit, that feels _so_ good… I can’t wait to feel you inside me while that ring vibrates on my clit, Reggie…”

His breath hitched as her hand grasped his arm, hearing her moan louder, words losing coherency. Jensen cried out, the weight on the bed growing heavier as she fell against it. Though Reggie couldn’t see her, he could visualize fairly well–her ass in the air, legs spread, hips twitching down into the vibrator. The sound cut off and she reached up to tug the blindfold off, giving him a grin. “Oh, god, I can’t wait to cum like that around your cock.”

“Please, mistress… please…” Reggie agreed, hips bucking up a little.

Katie paused only long enough to take her boots off, before climbing onto the bed. She moved up, straddling his face. “Take my panties off, doll. With your teeth.”

It took a little maneuvering (and some cheating on Katie’s part), but Reggie worked her panties down low enough, pressing kisses against her skin afterwards. She moaned softly, rocking her hips down into his face before grasping his hair and pushing him away. “Mmm… Another time, doll… “ She whispered, moving down his body. She grasped his erection, stroking him slowly before lowering herself onto him. Both of them moaned as she sunk onto him, her pussy wrapping around his cock inch by inch.

“Ah!” The vibrator touched her clit and Jensen clenched around him, making Reggie moan.

“Mistress, I’m not going to be able to hold out, I’m afraid…” He whispered, hips rocking up into her slowly.

“That’s what you think.” Katie groaned again, moving down against him.

The pace was slow but steady, the vibrations of the cock ring touching her clit and making her clench. Reggie groaned, his eyes rolling back as orgasm began to build low in his stomach.

And build, and build… He moaned louder, tugging at the cuffs. “Katie?”

“Cock ring…” She responded, riding him steadily. “Makes you last longer… and feels damn good for me.” She reached up, brushing the hair that had escaped her bun back off her forehead. “Oh, Reggie, I’m gonna–gonna… ahh…” He could feel her shivering around him, the increase in wetness as she came. He moaned, gasping as Katie’s hands braced on his chest.

“Mistress… can I?” Reggie asked, hips rocking up into her as she caught her breath.

“Mmm… of course, doll. Let me feel you cum inside me… Fill me up…”

He fought for it, hips rocking and rolling into her. Reggie came with a moan of his own, filling her as she’d requested.

They laid together afterwards, after she’d cleaned up and uncuffed him, after they’d taken a shower together. Katie’s head on his chest, her lips kissing now and again as she drifted towards sleep.

“Katie?” Reggie asked, rubbing her back slowly.

“Mm?”

“We’re doing that again, aren’t we?”

She looked up, giving him a sunny smile. “We’re doing that again a lot.”


End file.
